


between the dust and the rain

by fightsekai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, basicamente: crises existenciais, metáforas, yuta centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/pseuds/fightsekai
Summary: A vida de Yuta na perspectiva da poeira, da chuva e de todas as outras coisas que ele não sabe ao certo nomear.





	between the dust and the rain

**Author's Note:**

> tem **playlist** :)

> “Nem o céu nem terra,
> 
> o barulho da chuva tão somente;
> 
> ardo ao pensar na unidade da vida e da morte.”

Há uma telha quebrada. Essa é a primeira coisa que ele lembra.

Antes mesmo de haver um  ele, um nome ou um tempo, havia aquela telha quebrada e uma luz solar que a atravessava. Abria caminho pela pequena brecha que separava a totalidade do telhado; penetrava aquela estranha sombra de uma manhã ociosa e de janelas fechadas. 

Aquele feixe de luz tinha algo de primordial. A claridade não cegava, pois era mínima, mas proporcionava um certo conforto, pois trazia uma diferenciação daquilo que era opaco.

Primeiro, a luz. Depois, a poeira.

E, quando houvesse a poeira, haveria, então, Yuta. 

A percepção de sua presença em si mesmo vinha de observar, preguiçosamente, a poeira que se mostrava em meio à suave quentura da terça-feira. Yuta sentia que aquilo queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, havia algo em seu âmago que anunciava isso. 

Talvez a poeira fosse uma mera metáfora para demonstrar o quão pequeno e insignificante era — tornaria-se, ele próprio, parte daquele pó, um dia. Ou talvez quisesse mostrar justamente o contrário: talvez fosse parte de sua completa percepção do ambiente ao seu redor. Ele ainda não entendia, mas sequer sabia se deveria entender. Restava observar. 

As paredes de seu quarto tinham um tom que beirava o turquesa, mas que se perdera no meio do caminho. A tintura já se desgastava — a casa era muito antiga, e jamais passara por qualquer tipo de reforma —, mas ele não se importava. Combinava com o seu coração.

No canto da parede, próximo à sua cama, havia um retrato de um pequeno Yuta com sua mãe. Depois da poeira, sentia a si mesmo apenas quando olhava para ela — tinham o mesmo sorriso, tão aberto e contente, e os mesmos olhos. Perguntava-se agora se sua mãe vira, com seus olhos de adulta, um acalento momentaneamente eternizado nos olhos de criança do filho, tão vivos e espertos, acesos. Ele não notara antes, mas atualmente via certa opacidade no olhar de sua mãe. Talvez fosse consequência de seus olhos de um quase adulto. O amadurecimento era então acompanhado da amargura? Algumas coisas só são percebidas quando o tempo passa, é verdade. Às vezes, Yuta se perguntava como seria o mundo se seus olhos de criança ainda estivessem consigo.

Quando pairava os dedos longos no ar, em um movimento nunca calculado, tinha certeza que tudo aquilo era real. Essa confirmação, embora, não era sempre bem-vinda.

Conforme o tempo passava, a quentura tornava-se cada vez mais agoniante. Era um anúncio da chuva. O vento gradativamente machucaria as folhas, o barulho de seu movimento ecoando pelo corpo do rapaz, e, quando a chuva molhasse o chão de seu quarto e as árvores lá fora, ele podia jurar que era tão frágil quanto elas.

Havia algo na chuva que trazia um conforto que nada o fazia de tal maneira. 

A chuva era controversa; lavava suas tristezas, mas trazia outras com a correnteza que se formava. Entretanto, havia uma certa calmaria em meio ao céu nublado que derramava suas lágrimas mundo abaixo — e isso acalentava a alma de Yuta de uma maneira inexplicável. Podia sentir a chuva, o seu cheiro, o seu som. Não se importava que levasse todo o seu ser consigo, tampouco que trouxesse uma parte de si ainda inexplorada, que apenas o céu conhecia. Estava subordinado ao farfalhar das folhas molhadas e não se arrependia nem um pouco. Se não fosse assim, ele sentia que não poderia ser de qualquer outro jeito.

A brecha no telhado que antes trazia um fio de uma quase incandescente esperança agora dava abertura para a água da chuva, que, embora pingasse suave, parecia ser infinita. 

_Se houver um infinito, que seja a chuva e tudo aquilo que ela leva e traz_, pensava Yuta.

* * *

A poça aumentava pouco a pouco. 

“Coloque um balde aí, meu filho”, sua mãe diria, mas ela não estava mais ali. A fotografia na parede era de 1999— ele tinha apenas quatro anos. Não se lembra de muitas coisas, e essa é a sua maior dor; a chuva sempre acabava por levar tudo aquilo que tinha em sua mente. Talvez as coisas sejam melhores assim, ele pensava, porque não teria algo para lembrar e então sofrer. Mas sofria em dobro por suas lembranças serem embaçadas, um tormento aos seus olhos míopes, então de nada adiantava. Nada adiantava.

A poça aumentava pouco a pouco, e como Yuta queria que ela o alagasse em seu coração.

* * *

A parede já se encontrava marcada pela chuva.

Em alguns lugares, a estrutura tinha elevações— a água se infiltrara ali ou algo do tipo, ele não sabia como essas coisas funcionavam. Talvez não soubesse de praticamente nada; apenas sentia a parede estufada quando passava a mão pelo local. Fechava os olhos, mas aquela tinta velha, velhíssina, já estava gravada em sua mente. Às vezes parecia que sua vida inteira era apenas um passar de mãos numa parede — se Yuta fechasse os olhos e tateasse sua própria vida, ele seria capaz de reconhecê-la?

* * *

Quando não estava em casa, buscava refúgio numa praça que ficava a duas ruas de distância. Havia momentos em que a atmosfera de seu quarto tornava-se tão densa que não suportava mais estar ali; se permanecesse em sua cama, o ar iria absorvê-lo como algodão e sangue — as sensações febris perfuravam de modo que acabariam por manchá-lo. 

Sentia o peito pesar, como se toda aquela poeira entrasse em seus pulmões e assim se consolidasse. Saía de casa num desespero tão forte que não olhava para trás. Caso o fizesse, seria capaz de vomitar, tamanho o enjoo que o invadia.

Desejava que não fizesse parte daquilo, mas sentia naquela casa cada célula de seu corpo, as que morriam, nasciam ou se regeneravam. Estava por entre as paredes, no chão e nos trincos das portas. Fugindo de sua casa, mesmo que por um breve momento, podia fugir um pouco de seu próprio eu. Às vezes era um fardo. 

Yuta anda devagar. E toda vez que anda, sente como de o mundo estivesse milhares de passos a sua frente e ele ficasse para trás. Costumava carregar consigo essa sensação que as coisas aconteciam ao seu redor, sem parar, e que ele apenas permanecia onde estava. E não importa o quanto tentasse correr, jamais alcançaria o ritmo que o mundo tomava — não o sentia girar, isso é um fato, mas a certeza de que o fazia não estava apenas em seus livros de ciências. Estava em cada célula de seu corpo fragilizado. 

Gostava quando o ar estava fresco e as folhas com vida. O sol o agradava apenas quando estava por entre a folhagem vívida, a luz banhando o verde e o universo. Ele não conseguia se sentir realmente parte de tudo aquilo, mas o acalmava, levava-o para longe de si mesmo, e isso era suficiente, mesmo que por um instante.

Às vezes, a praça estava mais ocupada do que gostaria. Não era capaz de se sentir completamente confortável quando estava na presença de muitas pessoas. Para se distrair disso, tentava apenas analisá-las.

Alguns adolescentes estavam conversando, sentados na grama. Yuta observava eles brincando, rindo, a alegria sem um aparente fim. Tudo tinha um fim, era essa a verdade, mas alguns vinham mais rápido que outros. O sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Yuta com certeza tinha um prazo de validade menor que os dentes tortos e bem alinhados, com aparelhos de ligas coloridas, que vinham daqueles que tanto olhava. Eles venciam e Yuta estava vencendo — ganhavam, por gozarem tão verdadeiramente desse riso que tinha muito mais significado para quem não o tinha, e aquele que os observava apenas perdia a validade. Apodrecia. Os vermes que ganhavam pois comiam ali a vida em seus dentes, sua língua. Era bem chato lembrar que sua vida é amarga, até mais do que deveria ser. 

Virou-se de costas, já pronto para voltar de onde viera. Fora ali para fugir de si mesmo, mas havia se encontrado.

* * *

A lembrança de sua mãe o acompanha, uma das poucas que guarda consigo, como se fizesse parte de sua própria pele; atravessava suas veias, pulsava latente em seu sangue. As mãos com as unhas sempre bem-feitas segurando as suas — frágeis, pequeninas, de dedos roídos.

Yuta se lembra do toque da mão dela. Lembra-se de quando passeavam pelas ruas, quando iam ao mercado, sempre de mãos dadas. Quando tinha um pesadelo, ia até o quarto de sua mãe; deitava-se ao seu lado, e no movimento suave dos dedos dela nos seus, encontrava todo o conforto que poderia sonhar. 

Suas mãos eram magras, porém sempre transmitiam calor. Uma vez ouvira que se pode conhecer a história de alguém apenas olhando para suas mãos e seus pés. O que aquele anel prateado enfeitando sutilmente o dedo anelar de sua mãe queria dizer…? Por que sua própria mão sempre fora de um toque tão áspero, mesmo quando criança? 

Algumas coisas nunca terão respostas. O porquê de sua mãe ter ido embora e nunca mais voltado, por que a chuva sempre parecia se comunicar pelas manchas que deixava no telhado ou por que havia esse sentimento tão denso que o perseguia e deitava ao seu lado todas as noites. Algumas coisas simplesmente não tinham respostas, eram apenas poeira que a luz revelava em algum momento. No final das contas, tudo se resumia a isso. Tudo acabaria ali.

Yuta se perguntava quando se tornaria parte da poeira que tanto observava, mas isso também não tinha resposta. Mesmo assim, era sua única certeza.


End file.
